Cat
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Di sini aku bertanya dengan sedikit bumbu cemburu. Aku sendiri yang membuat kalimat itu tapi aku merasa tak suka dengan yang kuucapkan. Aku mengkhayalkan dirinya yang makan enak dengan seorang gadis. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi.


**CAT**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

Cuaca sedang panas dan aku hampir gila karena tanganku terus berkeringat sampai kulitnya jadi keras mengembang. Orang bilang yang tangannya berkeringat seperti aku punya masalah pada jantungnya, atau punya penyakit apa _lah_ , tapi aku tak paham. Aku tak terlalu acuh pada hal-hal semacam itu karena kalau kutahu faktanya sama saja aku membuat diriku sendiri tertekan karena vonis. Aku memilih untuk menarik selembar tisu dari kotaknya tiap kali keringatku keluar. Rasanya jadi segan untuk bersalaman dengan orang lain, terkadang. Aku harus memastikan tanganku kering sebelum itu.

Bulan Agustus yang panas punya angin besar yang sejuk. Maka pintu, jendela dan apapun yang bisa dibuka, aku buka lebar-lebar agar angin masuk Kuharap hujan akan turun sekali saja, yang deras. Supaya tanganku tak berkeringat terus. Tisu dalam kotakku mungkin hampir habis karena kupakai, kuremas dan kubuang hingga menumpuk di satu sudut di mejaku. Aku sedang menonton tivi dan aku tambah kesal karena acara yang tayang tidak ada yang menarik di siang menjelang sore seperti ini.

Kadang aku ingin memaki, atau berteriak pada siapapun untuk mengekspresikan kegilaanku. Tapi hm, siapa pula yang mau mendengarkan? Jadi lebih baik kupendam saja. Lebih baik aku merebahkan diri di sofa, bernapas dan kembali menonton dengan tenang.

Aku menekan-nekan tombol rimot, mencari saluran yang sekiranya tak hanya menayangkan petualangan seorang pria botak yang mengerjakan banyak hal di kampung, atau sinetron picisan tentang istri durhaka, atau juga iklan panci yang tiada habisnya. Aku benar-benar jenuh dan tak punya pelampiasan. Aku terlalu malas bergerak ke kamarku untuk mengambil _laptop._ Jadilah aku seperti batu.

 _Krieet!_ Aku bangun dari tidurku ketika kudengar bunyi derit pintu. Tadinya sudah terbuka dan sekarang makin terbuka lebar karena seseorang masuk.

Ah, aku tahu siapa dia. Maka aku segera turun dari sofa untuk menghampirinya.

"Jimin- _ie_! Kau kemana saja?! Empat bulan menghilang tanpa kabar sama sekali dan sekarang kau pulang? Masih ingat aku rupanya? Kau masih ingat di mana rumahmu? Kukira kau sudah melupakanku dan bahagia di luar sana!" saat itu emosiku yang maju duluan. Aku langsung menyemprotnya ketika kami bertemu pandang di depan pintu. Aku menjegalnya dulu sebelum dia bisa melangkah lebih jauh. Dia terlihat sedikit lusuh. Belum mandi, kuyakin. Dan yang beda dari dirinya setelah empat bulan meninggalkanku adalah tubuhnya yang nampak kurus

Dia hanya diam tanpa mau mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Aku mencebik, masih marah. Dia seolah-olah tidak mau membahas kemana dia dan kenapa dia tak juga muncul di hadapanku empat bulan ini. Aku selalu menunggunya di rumah, bertanya-tanya kapan dia akan kembali. Ketika aku punya makanan enak aku selalu ingat padanya. Ketika aku minum susu aku juga ingat padanya. Kemudian ketika tidurpun aku merasa hampa karena di ranjangku hanya ada aku sendiri. Aku selalu ingin melihatnya ada di hadapanku karena aku butuh teman bicara. Aku butuh teman tidur. Aku butuh teman untuk bisa kupeluk dan kujahili tiap hari. Tapi dia menghilang empat bulan lamanya dan aku sudah putus asa untuk berharap dia akan kembali. Bahkan, aku sempat berpikiran kalau mungkin dia mati.

Tapi kini dia ada di hadapanku. Jadi entah karena aku bahagia dia telah kembali, meski ingin marah tapi aku tak bisa mengomel lama-lama. Yang kulakukan hanya bernapas dan menatapnya terus-terusan, bukan untuk menginterogasi, tapi untuk ganti mulutku yang mengatakan padanya kalau aku rindu dia. Sungguh. Aku sangat merindukannya dan aku ingin menerjangnya saat itu juga. Seandainya dia tidak pulang dalam keadaan lusuh begitu. Jadi kusuruh dia mandi dulu.

"Mandi! Mandi!"

Dia tak mendengarku, malah _ngeloyor_ ke dapur. Aku tahu kenapa dia ingin ke sana, karena dia lapar. Aku masih punya beberapa ikan goreng di meja makan. Kukejar dia agar aku bisa sampai duluan. Kubuka _rice cooker_ dan kutaruh nasi di mangkuk. Saat aku berbalik dia sudah menungguku dengan tatapan lapar. Iya, perutnya lapar dan matanya juga lapar melihat ikan-ikan yang tertutup tudung saji. Ikan akan selalu jadi makanan favoritnya sepanjang masa. Dan anehnya aku malah memasak ikan padahal aku selalu gatal-gatal kalau memakannya. Mungkin ini wujud dari firasat kalau dia akan pulang.

"Makanlah. Setelah itu mandi."

Aku menontonnya yang makan dengan lahap. Dia sempat berhenti dan melirikku sekilas, lalu makan lagi. Aku tak tahu maksudnya apa tapi kuterka saja kalau dia sendiri bingung kenapa marahku hanya sebentar saja. Mengingat dia sudah terlalu lama membuatku kesepian, aku menyentil telinganya hingga dia terlonjak. Dia diam sebentar lalu lanjut makan lagi. Kupikir dia memang tak tahu malu. Masuk tanpa permisi, memakan makananku tanpa minta maaf atau menjelaskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Sedikitnya aku juga heran kenapa dia diam saja sejak tadi. Padahal biasanya setelah dia kembali ke rumah, dia akan bercerita banyak hal padaku—yang seringnya aku tak paham sebagian besar ceritanya, dia seperti bicara sendiri dan aku tak menanggapi. Hanya iya-iya saja sambil kubelai kepalanya. Kali ini dia hanya melahap ikan dan nasi yang kuberikan.

"Jimin- _ie_."

Aku memanggilnya untuk memastikan apa dia masih ingat pada suaraku. Aneh memang aku ini. Kalau dia kembali ke rumahku berarti dia masih ingat aku. Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya butuh sesuatu untuk meyakinkan diri. Ya—ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.

Lagi-lagi dia hanya melirikku. Terlalu sibuk menggiling makanan di mulutnya hingga aku tak ada artinya sama sekali.

"Jimin _-ie_."

Kupanggil dia lagi dan dia akhirnya berhenti makan. Itu karena tanganku yang memukulnya. Dia mengerang tak suka. Tak bicara dan malah makan lagi. Tapi sedikitnya meski aku tak mendengar suaranya, aku mendapat atensinya tadi. Bahagianya. Aku terkikik sendiri.

Aku ingat beberapa waktu lalu keponakanku, Jungkook sempat melihatnya di suatu daerah, bahkan pernah satu kali menegurnya di jalan dan dia hanya menanggapi sekilas lalu pergi lagi. Disangka akan kembali, nyatanya tidak. Empat bulan. Jungkook pun sering mengeluh karena dia tak punya teman bermain tiap kali datang ke rumahku.

Jimin memang dekat dengan Jungkook. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah itu untuk berbagi makanan atau sekedar berguling-guling di karpet.

"Hari ini Jungkook akan datang, bagaimana reaksinya kalau tahu kau sudah pulang, ya?"

Selesai makan Jimin _ngeloyor_ lagi. Dia hendak masuk ke kamarku tapi kutangkap dia dari belakang dan kuseret ke kamar mandi. Kalau dia tidak mau mandi aku akan mengunci kamarku selamanya. Dia harus kena air dahulu. Terkadang dia memang menyusahkan. Saking kesalnya tak jarang aku mengambil ember dan menyiramnya dengan air sampai basah sekujur tubuh. Tapi kali ini mungkin karena dia lelah, dia menurut saja. Aku mandikan dia dan benar, ketika menyentuhnya dia lebih kurus dari terakhir kali kami bertemu.

"Jimin- _ie_ , kau makan apa di luar sana? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa ada seseorang yang merawatmu seperti aku?"

Di sini aku bertanya dengan sedikit bumbu cemburu. Aku sendiri yang membuat kalimat itu tapi aku merasa tak suka dengan yang kuucapkan. Aku mengkhayalkan dirinya yang makan enak dengan seorang gadis. Tapi jika dia bahagia di sana tidak mungkin dia kurus begini. Dan apa pula alasannya kembali padaku?

"Jimin- _ie_ , kukira kau tak akan pernah kembali... kenapa kau pulang? Kenapa kau temui aku lagi?"

Aku mulai melankolis dan lama-lama aku jijik sendiri mendengar omonganku. Kugosok-gosok tanganku agar busa sabunnya lebih banyak. Segera aku acak-acak kepalanya agar dia bersih dengan sabun itu. Tapi mungkin tanganku yang bergerak asal telah membuat sabun masuk ke matanya, hingga dia menelengkan kepala dan mencoba menghindar.

"Jimin _-ie_!" aku membentaknya sedikit supaya dia diam. Dia memang sulit diatur tapi aku mencintainya. Walaupun dia tak kunjung bicara padaku pun aku tak apa. Kupikir dia mungkin saja sedang sariawan hingga malas bicara. Atau sakit gigi, bisa saja. Atau memang dia simpan untuk nanti, ketika dia akan memanggilku dengan suara merdunya.

"Maa..."

Akhirnya suara itu keluar juga. Tapi aku sendiri tak pernah paham kenapa dia selalu memanggilku begitu. Aku bukan mamanya. Aku tidak melahirkannya. Aku hanya seorang Yoongi yang menerimanya di rumahku untuk aku cintai.

Kuarahkan selang _shower_ ke atas kepalanya. Kubasuh sabun di tubuh itu dengan air hangat.

.

Dia telah mandi, telah bersih dan telah kenyang. Dia berebahan di karpetku dengan santai, menanti sore di mana Jungkook akan tiba. Aku kembali ke ruang tengah selesai membuat _pudding_ untuk keponakanku itu. Jimin masih berebahan menonton tivi. Siarannya tentang berita kucing-kucing yang berkeliaran di cafe. Dia nampak serius menonton dan aku paham kenapa.

Lantas aku duduk di sofa. Ujung kakiku kusentuhkan ke punggungnya dengan sengaja. Kutendang-tendang dia dengan pelan, niat untuk menggoda. Jimin hanya menoleh sejenak dengan tatapan malasnya. Aku tahu dia tak mau diganggu. Dasar tak tahu malu memang. Aku ingin mengulang seribu kali bahwa dia si tak tahu malu yang pulang ke rumahku setelah sekian lama menghilang.

"Jimin _-ie_ , kemari..."

Kupinta dia pindah. Aku meluruskan kaki di bagian sofa yang panjang. Sofaku berbentuk L jadi aku punya lahan untuk berebahan langsung menghadap tivi. Jimin tak akan bisa menolak ajakanku yang satu ini karena aku telah merebahkan diri dengan telentang, siap menerimanya naik ke sofaku.

Maka dia pun bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya, naik ke sofa dan langsung menempelkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Spasi sempit sofa yang kami tempati membuat aku dan dia harus saling menempel.

"Aku ngantuk. Kalau Jungkook sudah datang kau yang sambut saja ya. Pintunya tidak aku kunci, _kok_ ," kataku sambil memejamkan mata.

Tak kudengar jawabannya, malah dengusnya dan kemudian kepala itu dia sandarkan di dadaku. Satu tangannya melingkar di perutku. Agak geli karena lama kami tak begini. Tapi aku suka, dan aku memang merindukannya. Merindukan posisi kami yang rapat dan intim seperti ini.

Kalau aku tidur, aku tahu dia juga akan mengikutiku. Jungkook akan datang dan kami malah memejamkan mata bersama. Biarlah tivi yang menyambut.

 _Dok, dok dok!_ Baru terlelap, kudengar ada yang mengetuk pintu. Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar derit.

"Yoongi- _yah_?"

Aku tahu suara yang setengah selip itu keluar dari siapa. Jungkook. Dan lagi dia tak pernah memanggilku paman karena aku dianggap tak cocok jadi paman, katanya. Dia ingin aku jadi tantenya tapi sayang sekali aku bukan perempuan. Jadi ambil jalan tengahnya, daripada dia memanggilku tante, lebih baik dia panggil namaku saja.

"Masukk!" seruku tanpa beranjak. Ada berisik bunyi buku dan barang yang bertubrukan dari dalam tasnya. Jungkook akan selalu menggendong tas besar meski dia hanya belajar sampai jam tiga sore di sekolah. Tak lama bunyi berisik itu makin dekat dan kulihat Jungkook melompat kaget ketika dia berhenti di samping sofaku.

"Hah!"

Dia menutup mulutnya girang. Sudah kukatakan kalau Jungkook akan senang melihat Jimin pulang.

"Jimiiiin!"

Jimin yang sedang tidur langsung terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan keras Jungkook. Dia sampai terjatuh dari sofa dan saat itu juga Jungkook berlari.

"Jimiiiiinnn!"

Jungkook menerjangnya hingga mereka sama-sama berguling ke atas karpet. Jimin dia peluk dengan erat sambil dia ciumi wajahnya berkali-kali. Jimin itu besar tapi Jungkook kuat mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Maa..."

Jimin merengek. Jungkook makin menjadi. Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Keponakanku itu masih SMP. Dia masih kecil dan wajar jika dia memperlakukan kucing sampai seperti itu.

.

 _CAT_

.

 **END**

 _Ini berdasar kisah nyata. Kucing saya yang lama menghilang telah kembali. Pernah ada yang lihat dia di komplek sebelah dan saya bingung kenapa dia ga pulang-pulang. Tapi pas dia pulang saya lupa mau marah, malah kasih dia makan dan mandiin dia. Dia juga tau-tau nemplok ke saya kayak nggak punya salah sama sekali udah gantungin saya berbulan-bulan TT_

 _Yah jadi gitu. Ini hanya tentang kucing wkwkwk._


End file.
